


TMI

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie has some questions that lead to Mickey divulging more information than necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PranceWorthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PranceWorthy/gifts).



> a Shameless Secret Santa make-up gift for the lovely pranceworthy because everyone deserves a gift!

**Part 1:**

Mickey was at the Gallagher house, having dinner with Ian's family. It was a normal weekday dinner and everything was going fine until he noticed that Debbie kept giving him these strange looks. He ignored them at first, concentrating on eating his chicken parmesan instead of looking back at her, but he couldn’t help peeking from the corner of his eye. They only got weirder as the night went on, and it seemed like no one else noticed. When everyone got up to go watch a movie, Debbie hung back in the kitchen.

“What? What's wrong?” Mickey asked her. He thought that maybe she was having trouble with those girls at school that Ian had mentioned, or that she needed his help kicking someone’s ass, or any number of things he could probably help her out with, and that maybe she was just too nervous to ask him for his help outright.

She frowned and pushed the leftover food around on her plate with a fork before looking up at him. “I was doing some research…” she started.

He still had no idea why she was acting so weird. “Research about what?”

“About anal sex,” she said bluntly, putting the fork down.

Mickey realized that asking her what was wrong had been a mistake. The whole thing was a mistake. Since when were he and Debbie buddies for him to want to help her out? He was mortified. His flight instinct tried to kick in and he glanced helplessly into the living room to try to get Ian's attention for some kind of a rescue, but had no such luck.

Mickey sat in his seat, immobilized, wishing he could melt away into the floor or shrink down to the size of an ant and hide underneath his dinner plate… basically be _anywhere_ but there... but it seemed like once Debbie started talking, the floodgates had opened and there was no way to stop her.

"Holly and Ellie were making fun of me because I'd only had 'regular' sex so I looked online to see what else I needed to try and I read that if you have anal sex and don’t lubricate properly or don’t use a condom it can be super dangerous. There can be all kinds of tearing, especially if you’re too rough, and it puts you at risk for getting infections and I thought about Ian and I don't want him to get hurt. You take time to prep him, right?” She finally took a breath and looked at him with concern etched all over her face.

“Debbie…” Mickey groaned.

“And you wear a condom, don't you?” she pushed, as if she’d forgotten that vital point.

“Debbie, _stop_ ,” he pleaded.

“And‒”

“Ohhh my God, stop,” Mickey said, holding his hands out in front of him and interrupting her. “You don't have to worry about any of that shit.”

“Yes I do,” she argued adamantly. “He's my brother and I need to be sure you're not hurting him when you‒”

“I don't fuck your brother,” he blurted out.

“What? Yes you do. I've _heard_ you guys at it,” she said.

Mickey’s embarrassment at Debbie’s words cause him _actual_ physical pain but he forced himself to keep a straight face with minimal cringing as he repeated himself. “I don't... y'know...” He even made some vague gesture with his hands that had absolutely no resemblance to sex in the slightest.

Debbie just looked confused, so he tried a different approach.

“It's the other way around,” he said to her, staring down at the table. His cheeks were burning and he could only imagine how red they looked. He finally chanced a look up at Ian's little sister ‒ who, based on the conversation they'd just had, wasn't quite so little anymore ‒ and saw that her mouth was practically hanging open.

“But... you're... _you_ ,” she stammered.

Mickey's eyebrows furrowed together. He'd always known what people assumed, and he'd just let them go on assuming it. Minus his crazed confession to his dad after the fight at the Alibi on the night of Yevgeny's christening, Mickey had been content to never have to talk to anyone about it ever again.

“Does that…” Debbie scrunched up her face as if chewing his words and still not being able to swallow them. “Does that make you the _bottom_?” she wondered.

Lip walked into the kitchen at that exact moment, saying something about making popcorn before he stopped in his tracks and stared at Mickey and Debbie.

“ _What_?” he asked, like he wasn't sure if he'd just heard what he'd heard properly.

Mickey covered his face with his hands. This was _not_ happening.

“What's going on?” Fiona asked, also walking into the kitchen two seconds behind Lip. Fucking perfect, Mickey thought. The more the merrier.

“Mickey was just telling Debbie about being a bottom,” Lip said happily.

He scowled at Lip, his mind going through the hundred ways he could hurt the smug asshole, but then his eyes darted to Fiona when she said, " _Really_?" with a laugh. An actual fucking _laugh_. He didn't know what was worse: Lip's satisfied smile at learning the truth behind his and Ian’s relationship, or Fiona's amused, incredulous reaction. At least one thing he could be thankful for was that Kevin and Veronica weren't there to share in the moment.

“What are you guys still doing in here?” Ian asked, interrupting everyone.

“Nothing,” Mickey huffed, getting another stifled laugh from Fiona.

Ian looked suspiciously at each of their faces and obviously realized something was going on. “Come on, tell me. What’d I miss?”

“Can we please just go and watch the movie?” Mickey griped.

“If you guys don't hurry up, Liam and I are gonna start the movie without you!" Carl shouted from the living room.

“Never thought I'd agree more with the little sociopath,” Mickey groaned.

Ian stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

Mickey slightly shook his head to tell his boyfriend to drop it. “I don't have to take this,” he muttered, getting up from the table.

"Really?" Lip asked. "Because from what I just heard, you _take it_ all the time," Lip teased.

"Ha-ha-ha," Mickey mocked, flipping off the older Gallagher brother. "Laugh it up, jackass. Cuz from what _I_ heard from Mandy, there ain't much to _take_ from you," he said, staring pointedly at Lip's crotch.

"But it's a good thing _that_ doesn't run in the family," he added, owning up to the truth. He gave Ian a quick kiss on the cheek as a final “fuck you” to Lip as he walked away and into the living room.

"Mickey, wait!” Debbie called from the kitchen. She rushed after Mickey to take a seat beside him on the couch. “You know that’s because Frank's not Ian’s real dad," she explained, seemingly okay with him again now that she knew her brother wasn't the one getting pounded.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

When Mickey woke up, it took him a while to figure out where he was. He felt a lot better when he realized Ian was still asleep right behind him. Mickey rolled onto his back and turned his head so that he was looking at the redhead.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Mmm?" was Ian's response. His eyes fluttered open and his lips formed a small smile for a second as he took Mickey in. "Hey," he croaked, before clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Mickey wondered.

It was a loaded question: Ian's meds had been fucking with him lately, making it hard for him to be into sex as much as he’d previously been.

The night before, Ian had encouraged Mickey to take control of the situation – more so than he usually did – and be the one to top. It wasn't something they'd ever done before, so Mickey had been careful to take it easy, spending more time than necessary stretching Ian out, and taking care to be as gentle as he could be.

"I'm okay," Ian said softly. "A little sore, but okay."

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are _you_?" Ian asked him.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Did you... like it?" he asked hesitantly.

"That's a stupid question," Mickey said with a laugh. Of course he’d like it. What wasn’t there to like about getting off? It wasn't like it was his first time fucking someone.

"You know what I mean," Ian said. And yeah, Mickey knew what he meant. It had been _their_ first time trying it, together.

"It was different," Mickey admitted. "Better," he quickly amended, seeing the worry in Ian's eyes. "Better with you."

It was beyond corny for Mickey to say and after seeing the smile grow on Ian's face from hearing his words, he felt a blush begin to creep up his cheeks. How his boyfriend could manage to be such a fucking dork never ceased to amaze him.

"I need to piss," Mickey said, his way of escaping from the awkwardness and getting out of Ian's bed. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, thankful none of the other Gallaghers seemed to be around at the moment. When he was done, Ian wasn't in bed anymore so he pulled on a pair of jeans, the smell of just-brewed coffee luring him downstairs.

Ian's family had already started eating breakfast so Mickey poured himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of the hot coffee and joined them at the table, taking the vacant seat beside Ian.

Not even two seconds after he sat down, he felt a tap on his arm with something cold. A glance to his left revealed that the redhead was using his mug to get Mickey's attention.

"Hey, can you get me some more coffee?" Ian asked.

Mickey frowned, annoyed. "You couldn't have asked me before I sat down?" he groaned.

Ian rolled his eyes at him, but kept a confident smile on his face while waiting expectantly for Mickey to get him the refill.

"I ain't your bitch, Gallagher," he grumbled, deliberately ignoring the quiet laughs from Lip and Fiona. At least Debbie had the decency to keep a blank face. No wonder he liked her...

"Come on," Ian began. "You know you'll do anything I ask," he teased.

"Said last night's bottom," Mickey snapped back, grabbing the porcelain mug and walking over to the coffee machine.

It was only when he stood behind the counter pouring the hot, brown liquid into the mug that he realized all of the Gallaghers were staring at him in silence, looks of surprise plastered onto their faces. That is, all except Ian, who was _laughing_.

Then he realized what he’d just said...

Not for the first time, Mickey admired how secure his boyfriend was about not just his sexuality but also his masculinity. Mickey surely hadn’t reacted the same way when the situation had been reversed. He’d been _ashamed_ , but there Ian was, grinning and chuckling to himself, probably loving the fact that he had been right in assuming that Mickey _would_ do anything he asked.

So he did the only thing he could think of doing, and flipped off all of the Gallaghers on his way back to Ian’s side.


End file.
